Dodo
Dod is a plane that appears in Grand Theft Auto III. It is the only controllable aircraft in GTA III. Description As dodo is a plane, it can be only found in the Francis International Airport. Being the only flyable aircraft it is the only vehicle that can be used to access locations like Ghost Town. Location of Dodo One in the Hangar in the Eastern part of Francis International Airport One in The Helipad In the Western part of Francis International Airport One in A hangar somewhere in Francis International Airport How to control the Dodo PC (Personal Computer) # Once you're aboard the Dodo, go to the runway and accelerate as much as you can, while still pressing the key that keeps the nose of the plane down. It's the same movement used in other GTA games to lean forward on bikes or to lower plane's altitudes. (The commonly used key is "6" on your numeric keypad) # After reaching the a certain speed, you will see sparks under the nose of the plane, as soon as you see them, release all keys except the accelerator and start tapping the key that moves your weight forward, in order to keep the plane level with the ground. If done correctly, the Dodo will pop into the air. (Never press the key to gain altitude or you will lose control of the plane, which will instead lose weight) '' # Keep the accelerator at max and only correct your left or right direction by slightly tapping the keys. ''(If the plane raises its nose, slightly tap the key to keep it aligned) '' '''PS2 (Playstation 2) Version' # Once you're aboard the Dodo, go to the runway, then press and hold L2 and R2 buttons. Then press the and hold square (brake). Then press and hold X to rev up the plane. # Hold square and X, so you will acquire the thrust needed to get the Dodo airborne (Holding L2 and R2 isn't necessary, but it helps you see the sparks) # Release square, press and hold down. This time, the nose will start slowly to touch the pavement and scrape. # When you hear the Dodo scraping the ground and see the sparks, release the down button. This time, you're going to release L2 and R2. # Now the Dodo is airborne, so now try to keep the plane level with the horizon (You can do this by tapping downward on the D-pad. press up) # To steer the plane correctly, don't press, but tap left or right in which direction you want it to go. Trivia *It is the first flyable plane GTA series as well as the only one in GTA III. *Players have often criticized the plane as one of the most difficult to control. Gallery Dodo_in_GTA_III.jpg|The Dodo in GTA III Dodo Plane.jpg|The Dodo taking off in GTA III Dodo Plane-0.jpg|The Dodo parked in it's designated location. Videos '' '' Category:GTA III Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Aircrafts